Embodiments are related to hand held magnetic devices for detecting metallic elements, e.g., metallic elements hidden by a wall or surface. Magnetic stud finders are well known. One example of which utilizes a magnetized chain or a magnet attached to a distal or bottom end of the chain. During use, a user holds a proximal fixture such that the magnet is suspended by the chain and swings the chain parallel to a wall surface (like a chained pendulum of a clock) until the magnetized chain or magnet detects a metal stud behind the wall. Given the manner in which the chain and magnet are structurally configured, however, the chain must be utilized in a particular manner, i.e., the chain always hangs down from the fixture given the structure of the chain. Chain magnetic stud finders are also inconvenient since they may be difficult to store in a tool belt or pocket, and the chain may become tangled with other items or damaged. Detection capabilities of chain-based magnetic stud finders are also limited.
Another known magnetic stud finder includes an integrated handle and base including a magnet that extends across a substantial length of the handle. Such devices, however, involve the user moving both the handle and the integrated magnet, and smaller magnetic forces between the magnet and an individual fastener may not be detected by the user given that the user's own force and movement may negate or diminish detection of such magnetic forces and thus negate or diminish the usefulness of such devices. Thus, while such integrated devices may improve upon convenience issues of chain-based stud finders, they are not particularly suitable for various detection applications including location fasteners within non-metal studs, e.g., location of individual fasteners within wood studs, which is common in residential construction.
Thus, while known magnetic stud finders may have limited effectiveness, they have a number of shortcomings and disadvantages that inhibit their use and often result in frustration and inconvenience to users.